


Fractures

by aldiara



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, M/M, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick and Annie during the 70th Hunger Games, each lost in their own way.</p>
<p>Written for the "Public Toilet" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractures

The toilets were a fucking joke. Gold-dusted jade tiles warmly illuminated by flower-shaped lamps, toilet stalls like glittering caves, and the sink shaped like a miniature pond, with goldfish. Only in the Capitol, Finnick thought, bracing against the impact of the body behind him.

The door was open, naturally; they needed material to feed the gossip rags. He shifted against the tile wall (heated, how fucking thoughtful), moaned obligingly as the senator's frantic pace increased. Slap, slap, slap, went the senator's balls, and Finnick couldn't help it; through the haze of drugs and drink and desperation, he had to laugh.

***

After the earthquake, the arena reminded her of a giant pond. The caves were still there, in the distance, glittering with veins of copper, but the caves were not safe, the caves were where…

No.

Annie dove down, imagining the murky water washing in through her ears (a flood, how thoughtful), flushing away memories. Her body cut through the water effortlessly, and maybe if she got deep enough, she could get away from the caves, from everything.

Water, washing through. Rinsing away the blood gushing from a severed neck, the panting noises of the kill, the hollow sounds of laughter.


End file.
